


What Makes the Man

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (for knitting needles), Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Jack is mentioned, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death implied, Multi, aichmophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: A bonding moment over knitting.





	What Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> _*Lays down to go to sleep* *Brain starts generating dialogue and a scene* *Shoots up and grabs my phone* ‘Whelp, looks like sleep is cancelled. This is way more important.’_
> 
>  
> 
> _And thus, this ficlet was born._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](https://thedeathsoldiercowboy.tumblr.com/post/160292839372/an-lays-down-to-go-to-sleep-brain-starts).)_

Jesse watches his fingers move, readjusting the yarn, the strand forming loops and patterns that the younger man still couldn’t quite keep track of. Gabe’s hands move in practiced motion, working on autopilot as he continues telling Jesse about his family, his past.

“My pa taught me much of his crafts. Weaving, sewing, crocheting, knitting… his specialty was costume design and production, though. Used to make stuff for theatres a lot.”

“He ever use his skills to make y'all costumes for Halloween?” he asks, curiously, thinking of how that was Gabe’s favourite holiday and how each year he always made a costume for himself.

“Oh, of course! My sisters and I always had the best costumes in the neighborhood. He made sure of it. Always went out of his way to make sure we were happy. Anything we wanted- within reason-, he would always try to make.” 

“He taught me nearly everything I know about making stuff.” There’s a pause, a flicker of nostalgia as the needles stop moving. 

Jesse’s lost his family before; he knows what Gabe must be feeling. He tries to think of the right words, but before he can, Gabriel is smiling again, needles resuming their soft clicking.

“My abuela and mamá taught me the rest. They have a lot of artistic talent. My mamá used to be a dance instructor, you know? I learned a lot from her in that department, too. I still show-up Jack when we have to go to those God-awful Balls.” 

“Mmmm. That must be a sight to see,” Jesse muses, as he stretches out his cramped limbs on the bed. “You’ll have to teach me some time. The dancing and your handy craftsmanship.”

“Perhaps we can surprise Jackie, hmmm?” Brown eyes flick up to look in his own, and then glance back down at his work. “For Christmas, maybe. Knit him a nice sweater, then sweep him off his feet with our fancy moves.”

“Well, I reckon I don’t know just how much he’ll be blown away by my moves, but hell, I’m sure you’ll have him swoonin’. Afterall, he still looks at you like you hang the damn stars in the sky.”

Gabe rolls his eyes. “I think you exaggerate a bit too much.” 

He stops his needlework again, suddenly, and looks back up into Jesse’s eyes. “You know he loves you, too, right? He’ll appreciate the gesture no matter what because you matter to him, to both of us. We’re proud of you and we love you so much.”

Jesse waves his hand, a grin on display across his face. “Aw, shucks, Gabe. Praise me too much and it might go to my head.”

Gabe leans over and gently elbows him. “I’m serious. You’re strong and resilient and a dedicated member of our team. You’ve come a long way and you’ve made it through a lot of tough shit.”

“I couldn’t have done it without y'all. Don’t know where I’d be if y'all hadn’t constantly given me support and encouragement. I’d probably be 6 feet under by now.”

“I’m glad you’re not.”

“Yeah, me, too.” There’s a softness to his voice, a touch of distance as thoughts of the past bubble up. Many years ago he couldn’t have cared less whether he lived or died. Now he has something to live for and people who love him and have his back.

“Thank you, Gabe. For everything.” He reaches over to rest his hand on Gabe’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jesse. Even if you insist on this cowboy getup.” There’s a soft, teasing flick to his forehead as Gabe smiles at him.

“Ow!” Jesse exclaims reflexively, reaching up to rub the assualted area. He fakes a glare and sticks out his tongue. “You know you love it.”

“Mmmm,” Gabe leans over and kisses the man's temple. “It has grown on me over the years. Also, it’s fun to watch Jack’s reaction with each new addition you make.”

“Right?! Hey, I’ll let you in on a li'l secret, sweet pea: I picked up a mighty fine souvenir from our last mission.”

“Oh?” Gabe raises an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, darlin’. I’ll give you a hint though- it’s gonna look mighty fine around my waist.”

Gabe shakes his head and stifles a groan. “I’m already dying from dread and anticipation. Don’t know which is killing me more.”

Jesse laughs and maneuvers himself onto his knees, moving closer. His hands curve around the man’s jaw as he presses a kiss to one of his scarred cheeks. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Gabe sets down his work, arms moving to circle around his partner. “Oh, I don’t doubt that. I’m sure you have plenty in store for me, just like usual. Always the handful, aren’t you?” He teases.

“Of course. Makes things more fun that way, don’t it?”

“Indeed,” Gabe smirks, and pulls him forward for a kiss.

Jesse is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> _Been trying to think of what HCs I have for Gabe's family. This is a start._
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, yo, look! Something happy for once! It's a miracle ~~(or the end of the world)~~!_


End file.
